Lady Amarantha
"The princess who wished to through away the life of a noble and to become a child of god. Wanting to show the world and Demetrius at just what this child of god can do, wanting to become a warrior angel of God’s to do as he sees with. The blade of Demetrius’s the princess of the smoke and ashes, lady Amarantha. The noble girl who became one of God’s warrior angels, to create chaos and death in his name…….." '' ''—The Jester Prince Lady Amarantha (レディーラブラタ) is a member of The Hakuri Pirates, she is a division commander and the leader of the Mother’s Four Guardians. She was a former world noble’s daughter, often called a princess and lady among the nobles. But since then rejected her name, birth place and lifestyle, to become a pirate. After seeing how Demetrius D. Xavier does battle, she wanted to join him and become part of a massive crew. She was granted her wish, because of her dominating traits and will. She has been placed in charge of guarding the central parts of the Mother Hakuri, along with her unit. She is said to be the guardian of Demetrius grand Buddha shrine where he placed something highly valuable to him and has forbidden all but him and the Lady to go into this room. With a high “Bounty” placed out on her head, it is high mostly because her father wishes to see his daughter again and has placed a high reward at for her safe capture and return home. At 600,000,000 for anyone who could bring her back to his care neither unharmed nor killed. However all of those who have came to try to capture her to return her home, none have ever returned to tell the tale of her violence ways. However before she left her noble home at age 8, she ate the Kouryou Kouryou no Mi. With over 10 years of mastering her fruit’s powers, she sets out to make sure that no one comes and attacks the Mother Hakuri. Willing to even give her life up, to make sure that the central parts of the Mother Hakuri are safe. As her thirst for adventure makes her want to see the whole world and do the work of god creating chaos in the world. Appearance Lady Amarantha is a very tall woman standing at 6’1 she could often be mistaken for a man, unless her bust revealed her true gender. However she a warrior, than a woman she has very little use for make-up and jeweler like most women have. However she does wear rings on her fingers that look as if they a centipede, which are on her fingers. She however is a very young girl; she is a very beautiful girl. However she doesn’t think herself beautiful, so her appearance is very tomboy. She has her long black shiny hair, tied by with cords and she wears a golden hair piece to keep her hair in place. She does wear a dark green lipstick and matching mascara as well, her eyes are a deep sky blue that goes just right with her hair. In terms of clothing’s her outfits are the almost the same in the per and post time skip. She dresses in warrior’s armor that is custom made for her, tight fitting that draws attentions to her bust. This is ironic that she doesn’t think of her beauty or physical appearance. During the per time skip, she was dressed in a long and flowing red cloak that went down pass her feet and dragged on the ground. She also wore a long dark purple skirt, which went down pass her feet as well. Tied together with a red sash, that also went pass her dragging on the ground. She wore a armor plate that look as if she was wearing a brassier version of her armor, to cover her bust. In the post time skip, she kept her cloak and skirt with the red sash, however she added aromr. She now added arm guards that are tied to her by red ribbons going up her arm, she still wears her rings. However the strangest piece she wears is on her armor brassier, there is a centipede design going through the middle of this that is tied to her by her red sash. Gallery Category:Kazekage21 Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Lady Amarantha’s Division Category:Rokushiki User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User